kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Buddy Camp Out
The Buddy Camp Out is something My Boy Scout Troop does Every Year where my Scout master makes 2 Boy Scouts pair up and each of them bring 1 or more friends that aren't in Scouts on this camping trip. The Boy Scouts choose where to set up the camp site, Cook Lunch, Dinner, Dessert and Breakfast in that order. There is a Bon Fire at 10 PM where all the Desserts are put on a table to eat. 2014 This was before I joined the troop but I was looking for a troop to join. I went to the buddy Camp Out as a Cub Scout and was Paired with one of the Boy Scouts who was new to being a leader and kinda bossed me around a lot. He became the Senior Patrol Leader in 2016. I don't Remember much from this but I do Remember being bossed around a lot. Honestly I wasn't even sure that this was in 2014 or in 2013. 2015 In 2015 I was partnered with another scout named Gavin and he brought his brother and I brought my Cousin. It was very Rainy and we had to find Sassafras Sticks in order to make a Fire. We built a little Shelter with a Tarp by tying it to some trees. We had cold Cheese and Bread Sandwiches for lunch because we couldn't cook the food. We made Chili for Dinner that was actually pretty good even though it was Down Pouring on us. We didn't have breakfast because Gavin left the Cooler with all the food open and the Trap we has a roof collapsed because it was full of water and all the water fell into the Cooler. One weird Thing I did was pretend that I was a Zombie or Caveman for about a Hour and a Half and was trying to Scare Brendan and Gavin. 2016 In 2016 we didn't go to my Scout Masters Back Woods at his farm that we did the previous 2 years and instead we went to his actual house and slept in his backyard. I was Paired with Brendan who had just joined Scouts and we brought Will and Jayden. We set up our tent in back corner of his yard next to a Canoe and a Pile of Logs. We didn't Have to cook because the scout master made food for everyone since they were so close. We swam in a pool and had a Raced Rubber Ducks in his Creek. One Time we had to collect wood from the Pile next to our tent and as everyone was grabbing wood I felt a little sting. I realized I got stung which meant that there was a Hive and as I slowly looked up to tell everyone people started to jump and scream and yell BEES! and I thought "that's not good." One Funny thing that happened was that Brendan and I stayed up for like 2 hours because we thought we heard Coyotes walking around outside. He and I saw something that was outside of the tent that was about 30 feet away and I thought it was a Coyote just sitting there and in the morning I discovered it was a folded up Chair. 2017 In 2017 I wasn't paired with Brendan because he had his own campsite that was near mine. I was Paired with a new scout that was also named Kyle and we also got to be paired with a Older Scout who became a Eagle Scout. I brought Will as my buddy and the older scout brought his girlfriend's brother who brought his friend. It was also rainy that day but it got worse and worse the longer the day went on. We cooked Grilled Cheese for Lunch that tasted really good. We Cooked a Bacon, Potato, and Cheese layered thing that I saw on Facebook for Dinner and it tasted horrible because the Bacon was tasted ashy. For Dinner we cooked an Apple Cobbler that didn't really get eaten because by the time of the Bonfire it was Down Pouring rain and Thunder storming. I went to bed at around 11 Pm and then woke up at around midnight to a tent that rain was leaking through and I was in a puddle that was body temp because I was sleeping in it for the last hour so I moved over to the other side by climbing over a sleeping Will and slept on the other Kyle's Bedroll because he wasn't in the tent. I woke up again about an hour later to the other Kyle telling me to get on my side so I did. I waited like 30 minutes and decided I had to pee so I got up and the Older scouts Buddies were walking around outside so I grabbed one of them to lift myself up and went pee in a bush on the other side of the campsite away from the tents. I went to the Bonfire that was still kinda of Burning and providing heat so I decided I was going to warm up there since it was almost 2 AM plus it had stopped raining by the time I got up to pee. I watched the other 2 guys that I saw like 10 minutes Earlier walk through the woods with their flashlight saying "I think it's this way" so I didn't say anything assuming they were looking for another camp site. About 10 minutes after they disappeared I hear them yelling "HELP" and I thought they were getting attacked by a pack of Coyotes because they're small and like 30 minutes after I first heard them yell help they cam back from the opposite side saying they got lost in this maze like thing in the far back of the woods and had to walk all the way back around from the road. I was invited to sleep in their dry tent and I slept in the back of it on their dirty cloths. It was a Very Interesting camp out and it has a lot of detail because it happened a few months ago from when I'm Writing this. 2018 In 2018 we didn't have the camp out in the same place we usually did and this time we had to find a place to set up camp in an open field surrounded by a forest. I was partnered with a guy named Daniel and my Buddy was Will as usual But I noticed a big bush that wasn't connected with the woods and decided we could set up behind it and we had 2 tents and I said 1 was supply and the other was a normal tent. I wanted a tarp wall set up to block our camp site from the dirt road which was 15 feet away from the bush. Then it took us an hour and a half to start a fire because we couldn't find and good wood and most of it was prickers. So we spent most of our time setting up the camp and not cooking lunch like everyone else so we quickly made Grilled Cheese an hour after everyone else ate. After that we explored a little bit and found my first shelter I built from January of 2017 which is still standing. When it was dinner time every one else was cooking with Dutch Ovens and we needed one so I had to wait for Brendan's Camp Site to finish his Chili which tasted more like a cool tomato soup. His fire smelled super bad and it turns out he was cooking with a poisonous treated log. Once we got the Dutch oven we cooked far superior chili and then we just hung around until desert time which was probably an hour after dinner and we just brought strawberries and dipped it in some marshmellow jar thing and then put it on a plate while everyone else made a cobbler or something like that. Then Jayden, Brendan, Will and I just messed around with shadow puppets and made jokes until it was time to go to sleep. Will tried to watch a movie called "Naked" which is a comedy that came out in 2017 but we only saw like 15 minutes before we went to sleep. In the morning my socks and shoes we soaked and cold and Will and Daniel were collecting sticks. We cooked Eggs and Turkey Bacon for breakfast and then had to pack up our mess cause it was looking like we were starting to Transform our place into a muddy place full of broken sticks. It wasn't as memorable as 2017 but it was better than 2014.